Memories Of Omega
by Glitter Winx Pixie-Rock
Summary: Nobody actually knows what happened to Tecna when she was trapped in the Omega Dimension, even she can't remember much. A few years later strange events begin to occur which start to unravel the mysteries. The Winx and the Specialists take a journey to reveal the truth about what really happened. A lot of unsettling facts emerge as the friends realise just how much horror Tecna was
1. The Beginning

**Memories of Omega**

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning_

It was a warm, sunny day in the city of Magix. "The perfect time to be with my friends" Tecna thought to herself as she sat peacefully in her room. "They've been so clingy since my sacrifice, Timmy too, it was okay at first but it's been two years!" Tecna said to herself. Stella suddenly stormed into Tecna's room, making her lose her train of thought. She grabbed Tecna's arm, dragging her into the main room. "All right girls" Stella began "In my expert opinion, now is the perfect time to go shopping!". The rest of the girls began to groan at the thought of following Stella around with her mountains of shopping bags. However, they did feel like going out for lunch. Tecna opened her mouth to argue but Stella noticed and looked at her with what was almost a glare and closed it, realising she couldn't win. There was no point arguing with Stella, but then, she did have the urge to get out of Alfea for a bit. Everyone knew she didn't want to go but she replied with "Okay Stella, I'll go" adding a sigh onto the end, hoping Flora would notice and pity her.

In Magix the Winx sat outside a café, laughing at Bloom's many tales about playing tricks on Mitzi when a loud crash was heard from not far down the road. People instantly ran in the opposite direction. Whatever was making that noise was clearly something that needed handling. The Winx instantly reacted and transformed into Sirenix fairies. As they flew round the corner, the street turned darker, it felt like night. What they weren't expecting was that the street was empty. They quickly scanned every inch of the area before returning to Alfea.

As they flew over shops and houses, Tecna felt something grab her, she tried to scream but she couldn't. She struggled as much as possible but she just couldn't escape.

She woke up in a colourless, grey room, as she tried to get up, she discovered she was tried to a chair. She cast a spell to undo the knots but as soon as she stood up to leave, a figure appeared out of a dark corner. He was dressed in dark coloured clothing and his head was protected by a metal box, his face showed pure anger for a reason that even Tecna could never guess.


	2. Story-Telling

_Chapter 2: Story-Telling_

Tecna stared blankly at the strange figure that stood before her, she wasn't sure if she should run away or stay, it seemed like she was staying. As he stepped towards her Tecna tensed up. "So, it's been a while since we last met, hasn't it?" he asked her. "What do you want with me?" Tecna shouted, there must a logical reason why this man brought her here. "Don't you remember me young fairy?" he replied simply, "We met while you had a little visit to my planet". Tecna just stood confused, 'what was this man talking about?'.

"On Omega, you entered my village and took our supplies. Not only that but you're a fairy, the most disgusting of all positive magical beings" he explained. Tecna was beginning to get slightly nervous about this strange story that she was listening to, she then remembered that she wasn't tied up any more. As she stepped towards the window to leave the room, the stranger got in the way in a failing attempt to stop her from leaving. Tecna noticed that he didn't have any weapons or any way to defend himself so she took this chance to escape. In a few seconds, she had opened the window, trapped the man in a simple electric cage and had flown out of the window and back towards Alfea. Although she had a great mind, she was a little startled by the small information that the strange man had given her and couldn't think straight, usually she would've stayed to collect more information.

Tecna eventually arrived back at Alfea fifteen minutes later, she felt relieved yet disappointed that none of her friends had seemed to notice her disappearance. After de-transforming in her room, she went off to find them. She found them in the main room talking about something with strangely serious expressions on their faces, as they saw Tecna enter the room, they seemed relieved. "Tecna, where were you?" Musa questioned worriedly, they had clearly realized that she wasn't with them when they'd returned. She sighed deeply and placed herself next to Musa on the sofa, before attempting to find a way to explain her adventure. "Well..." she began, struggling to find a way to explain this easily, "It's a little hard to explain but I was kidnapped while we were flying over houses, I tried to call you but my mouth was covered. I must have fallen asleep because I was suddenly in a grey, colourless room, tied to a chair. Then this man appeared out of a corner and began to tell me that we'd met before, on Omega. Apparently, I'd taken his supplies or something, the strangest thing is, he seemed so familiar but I've got no idea who he is". The girls sat patiently and listened until Tecna had finished her story, it seemed so hard to believe but they trusted her and believed every word she said.


	3. Strange Events

_Chapter 3: Strange Events_

After Tecna had finished her story, there was a short silence that followed. The Winx were speechless, even Stella who loved to talk couldn't get a sound out her mouth.

"So..." Musa began, she wanted to take the most authority over the protection of her best friend "A convict from Omega kidnapped you… then just… let you go…?". "Girls" Bloom began, "This is serious, if an Omega convict is out there, we have to stop them!". "Hey! Are you concerned about your friend, or not?" Musa argued. Bloom and Musa began to argue pointlessly which the rest of the Winx did not find that entertaining, one by one they went to bed, leaving the two fighting girls standing in the middle of the room.

The next morning Tecna woke up to find that Musa had already got up, she suspected that it had something to do with her argument with Bloom last night. This didn't surprise her because her room-mate had always had a short temper. She walked across her room to her phone, it was certain that Timmy would've text her to see if she was okay. The space where her phone usually lay surprised the technology fairy as she was always organised. She wandered into the main room where she found Musa gently strumming her guitar. "Hey Musa, have you seen my phone?" Tecna asked politely, she knew how much Musa hated to be interrupted when she's playing. "Hmm, no" Musa replied, "That's so strange, you always have it on your table". "Thanks" Tecna replied sadly as she left to continue her search. As she passed her table once again, a familiar glow caught her attention, there, on her desk lay her phone, as if it had never moved. Cautiously, she picked it up, fearing that it was cursed again, luckily, it was not. Confused, she put it in her pocket, she had more important things to worry about.

Then, Aisha, Musa, Flora and Bloom entered Tecna's room, Musa had told them about her missing phone, most people would find it an inconvenience but to Tecna, being from the realm of technology, it would be a disaster. They were all surprised when Tecna got her phone out of her pocket, she then told the girls what had happened, when she had finished Stella commented "It appeared on your table, just like that?". She had sleepily joined them halfway through Tecna's tale and had caught up with Bloom's help. "Creepy right?" Musa replied. "I feel like it has some sort of connection with the convict from yesterday, but this is just a suspicion, I have no proof" Tecna suggested. They were interrupted when their window crashed open by a sudden burst of wind. The window crashed against the wall and shattered. Aisha walked over to the window and stared out into the distance, "Hmm, that's strange" she said "There's nothing out there, there isn't even the slightest breeze". This made the girls stand in silence, complete shock surrounded them, none of them could find a way to explain what had just happened but Tecna presumed it had a connection to her phone, and yesterday's events...


	4. More Strangeness

_Chapter 4: More Strangeness_

Later that day Tecna sat at her desk studying in her room, because of the recent events she was determined to enhance her powers in a way that didn't involve unlocking a new fairy level. She loved a good target but she didn't have the time, patience or inclination to try. She got disturbed by a knock on her door as Bloom entered. She stood next to Tecna and asked her if she was okay before rambling about her own experiences when people are targeting her. "It's horrible when you know somebody's after you isn't it?" Bloom began, she didn't give Tecna a chance to reply so she assumed the question was rhetorical. "I mean, strange things always happen and you have to constantly watch what's going on around you" she continued. 'Really, that's why we always have to save you' Tecna thought to herself as she got up and left the room, she was really irritated now and Bloom was so busy making her life sound so dramatic that she didn't even notice her friend leave.

Tecna left the room and started heading towards the forest that surrounded Alfea, being the fairy of technology she naturally didn't get along with nature which, logically speaking, should be one of the last places she would be expected to be. After a short time of walking, she reached a small clearing. As she opened her laptop to continue her research, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. A nearby bush was shaking. Intensely. This strange action drew the fairy closer, she felt like she must investigate it. Without time to react, something launched itself out of the bush towards Tecna, covering her mouth and eyes. Suddenly an odd whooshing sound was heard, Tecna could smell a soft, sweet odour, then in a matter of seconds her sight had gone blurry and her computer crashed on the ground as its owner collapsed unconsciously beside it…


	5. Not Again

_Chapter 5: Not Again…_

When Tecna awoke the sight she saw filled her heart with fear. She was in the place that she dreaded the most, she would give anything to not even hear of that place again. She couldn't feel a single part of her body, it was partly fear that kept her frozen to the spot and partly because she felt so numb. 'It couldn't possibly be this place', Tecna thought to herself 'no, it can't be. Not Omega!'.

A shadow in the corner of her eye forced her to turn around, she feared that it would be a convict coming to kill her but instead the shape that her eyes met was one of the famous Omega Dimension's Ice Snakes. She gasped in horror which only turned even worse when the creature screamed in pain and fell to reveal a fierce looking bunch of convicts standing behind it, all of them wore the most evil faces in the entire Magic Dimension. One of them Tecna recognised, the one that kidnapped her briefly only two days ago, he seemed to be the leader of the dreadful group.

"You!", Tecna screamed at the top of her lungs, she felt weak but she managed to stand. She gathered all of her courage to transform to attempt to battle those people but she failed and collapsed on the frozen ground. She hated to let her enemies see how weak she was but she had no choice, she was exhausted and there she was, sitting hopelessly now surrounded by the twenty convicts who had gathered around her. Tears had begun to form in her eyes 'no, I can't looks so weak' she thought to herself, instead she hung her head in shame to let the tears run down her cheeks. Then the scene around her faded once again, the leader of the convicts had been standing behind her and just hit her on the back of her head so once again she fell unconscious.

Tecna eventually woke up again but this time she was chained to the walls of an ice prison. Whatever was about to happen, she knew it wouldn't be good.


	6. Investigatons

_Chapter 6: Investigations_

After seeing Tecna leave their dorm, Musa went into her room to investigate, she discovered Bloom sitting on Tecna's desk talking to herself. "Hey Bloom, do you know where Tecna went?" Musa asked. "Huh, that's strange, I didn't even see her leave!" Bloom exclaimed to Musa. This made her sigh and leave, she clearly wouldn't get Bloom's help to find her friend. Seeing that Musa was leaving, obviously looking for Tecna, Aisha and Flora followed her. As they wandered down Alfea's corridors, they discussed where to look first, they decided to start with the forest, from the mood she was in when she left, she would want to be alone, nobody would expect a technology fairy to choose to be in nature.

Before long they had reached a small clearing. Flora then began to communicate with some trees who told her everything they knew, after a short time of listening she gasped with horror. "Flora! What is it? What have you heard?" Aisha asked worriedly, she could see the fear and concern on her best friend's face. "They… they said that they saw Tecna here earlier..." Flora began, "she saw something and went to investigate it… something leaped out of a bush at her and it kidnapped her!". Flora began to cry softly as Aisha saw something lying near a bush and went to see what it was, "What's are you looking at?" Musa asked her, she then walked over to see what her friend was kneeling beside, "It's Tecna's laptop!". "We should let Ms Faragonda know about this, do you think we should let Timmy know too? It's just going to hurt him so much!" Aisha asked. Flora and Musa nodded in agreement, Timmy could help them find her but first they needed to tell their headmistress.

"Thank you for telling me girls," Ms Faragonda began, "If Tecna's on Omega again she could get seriously hurt, anything could happen, I will call Saladin and Codatorta immediately, they will send the Specialists down, they will assist you with your mission. Good luck girls!".

The Winx waited impatiently for the Specialists to arrive until, finally, they did. To their surprise, Timmy wasn't driving. "Hey Winx!" Sky greeting cheerfully as he emerged from the ship, "Sorry we were late, we had to force Timmy to let Brandon drive for a change, we would have crashed if we went at the speed he wanted to go. Are you ready?" Without responding, the five girls ran into the ship and sat beside Timmy in the back who was sitting miserably.


	7. Arrival On Omega

_Chapter 7: Arrival On Omega_

Back in Omega, Tecna struggled as much as she could inside her chains, she was full of determination, but also fear. In the distance she could faintly hear the convicts talking, probably talking about what to do to her. Her chains were so tight that if she moved too much, which she was doing, they would dig into her wrists. The pain that they gave was intense and it didn't help how Tecna wouldn't stop trying to set herself free.

"We should be arriving at Omega in fifteen minutes", Brandon informed everyone. "We could've been there fifteen minutes ago if you'd let me fly!" Timmy unexpectedly snapped. "Timmy..." Flora began sympathetically. Nobody else said anything, they didn't want to get into a pointless argument that would be guiltily apologised for later. Ten minutes slowly ticked by. Then, the slight impact of the ship landing woke the passengers up from their daydream. Once everybody was out the ship, nobody wasted any time, Timmy, Sky, Helia and the Winx began to search for the nearest entrance. "Riven, I've finished locking the ship. Are you coming with me to catch up with the others?" Brandon asked his short-tempered friend. Riven just huffed in response before running to catch up with the rest of the group with Brandon following.

'Hey guys! I've found an entrance!", Stella yelled. They all crowded around a wide, deep, jagged hole in the ground. All they could see through the gap was endless tunnels, shelf-like-paths, sharp stalagmites, stalactites and terrifyingly deep looking holes. "I guess this is our entrance then" Bloom said nervously, before looking at Sky. "Okay everybody", Sky started "Let's go. Helia, do you have the rope?". Helia nodded in reply before wrapping it around a few rocks near the hole. One by one, the group slid down the rope. "Brrr… it's freezing down here. They clearly haven't improved their heating!" Stella joked but nobody else found it funny. Bloom then noticed that the cliff they were standing on formed a kind of path, an unsteady one, but a path. The group stared at the scene around them, this place brought back too many memories of the last time they were on this planet of ice. Stella gulped nervously as Musa bravely stepped forwards to begin their mission to save Tecna.

Eventually after a long time spent wriggling and pulling at chains, the brittle links snapped. Tecna huddled into herself to try to gain more body-heat before gazing around to see if the coast was clear, unfortunately a convict saw that she was free...


	8. Omega's Surprises

_Chapter 8: Omega's Surprises_

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're going!" a voice yelled, making Tecna jump from her crouched position on the ground. 'Oh no! I've been seen!' Tecna thought, she panicked as she heard footsteps pounding towards her. As she hurriedly scrambled to her feet, she tripped on a rise in the ground but managed to stand back up properly and run for what was most likely her life. Behind her she could hear shouting followed by various more pairs of feet chasing her. As she ran she wished more than anything that this was all a dream, but as the footsteps gradually got nearer she wished for good luck. She found a small alley which she could just about fit through. She slipped through and watched a stream of convicts flow past her, Tecna sighed in relief and edged her way deeper through the alley. When she reached the end, instead of seeing the usual ice and snow of Omega, she found herself in a beautiful room, the walls were made of ice like everything else but it looked like it had been hand-decorated to look like shimmering crystals. Tecna stared in awe then slid down on the ground with her back against the freezing wall.

"Ugh, I'm exhausted, can we slow down?" Stella asked as she trailed behind her friends, dragging her feet on the ice. Aisha replied "Stella, we need to find Tecna, and besides, we've only been walking for twenty minutes". "But… but… I… that's nineteen minutes too long!" Stella moaned. After that everyone just ignored Stella's complaints. Musa then walked towards Timmy,"Hey Timmy", Musa greeted, "Are you okay?". Then they had a conversation for a while until Stella began moaning again. "Guys, we've been walking for like, ever and we haven't even seen a footprint". "Actually, Stella does have a point", Bloom pointed out, "We've been walking for over two hours and we haven't seen a single form of life". This fact haunted the travellers as they realised just how true that was. Just then, they heard faint shouting in the distance, this was undoubtedly one of the convicts so they all hid behind various pillars and ice walls. A small group of convicts wandered past them, completely unaware of the visitors hiding so close to them. A while after the convicts had disappeared from sight, the friends regrouped. "Well" Brandon started, "We now know where some convicts have their camps." "I'd say we go in that direction" Sky suggested, pointing in the direction that the convicts came from. Everyone nodded in agreement as they began to walk in that direction, this time they were all being careful to make sure they weren't being followed or they weren't at risk of being seen.


	9. Attack From The Convicts

_Chapter 9: Attack From The Convicts_

After following the footprints for a few minutes, a hissing sound appeared from behind the group. "Uh, guys, we've got some company!" Helia pointed out. Everybody turned around in surprise to see a gigantic ice-snake. They all split up to avoid one of its attacks. The girls transformed as the boys got out their weapons. "LOTUS FLOWER!" Flora called as she wrapped the snake in vines. "BLINDING RAY!" Stella screamed as she aimed her attack to stun the snake but it had begun to break free of Flora's vines so Helia wrapped his string around the snake while Flora recast her spell. To finish the snake, at least for now, Bloom decided to hit it "FIRE OF SIRENIX!" she shouted. The friends celebrated their short victory against the ice-snake but they all knew that Omega wouldn't exist without it so they all left as fast as possible before it awoke.

"So, where is she?" a voice spoke harshly. "Guys, have you heard this?" Musa whispered to the others, they all crowded as close to Musa as possible to hear what she was listening to. "She escaped, we're not sure where she went", another voice replied. "WELL FIND HER THEN!" the first voice yelled in return. The friends gasped in shock, 'Could they be talking about Tecna?' they all thought. They weren't aware that they were all thinking the same thing but they all hoped with their hearts that they were. They all leant away for breathing space then Timmy spoke for the first time since they had arrived there, "That means they don't know where Tecna is, we must find them before the convicts do!" "Wow! Somebody's confident!" Riven joked, who only got a handful of glares as a response. Behind them a convict emerged from an ice cave and instantly spotted the Winx and the Specialists. Just then Brandon, Riven and Flora fell to the ground, their ankles were wrapped in thick strings. Flora tried to shoot her captor but her spell didn't effect him. The three convicts began to drag their victims away but their friends were prepared to fight. Musa cast a sound blocking barrier around everyone, so nobody else heard the commotion. The remaining Winx distracted the convicts while Sky cut the ropes that Brandon, Riven and Flora were caught in. Then Timmy shot the convicts from behind and they fell to the ground immediately, Helia then the together before they woke up. "At least that's over!" Stella said, trying to be optimistic. "Next we need to find Tecna" Bloom instructed. Timmy continued what he was saying before they were attacked, "We know that she escaped from some convicts so she must be hiding somewhere. She should be safe, but hard to find".

"What is this place?" Tecna asked herself, she then stood up and began to examine the walls of the room. After studying them closer, she discovered that there were millions of symbols and letters, a bit like hieroglyphs, climbing up to the ceiling.


	10. A Golden Glow

**Sorry it took me so long to post this, I couldn't think of anything. There was a mistake in the last chapter, I forgot to say what Helia did to the convicts, he tied them up.**

 _Chapter 10: A Golden Glow_

Back in the mysterious room, Tecna slept peacefully. Despite all the times she had been unconscious, she hadn't recovered any energy. Suddenly she began to wake up to a strange golden glow, everywhere she looked. Once her eyes had adjusted to the new light, she discovered that the strange hieroglyphs she had seen earlier were lit up immensely. As she attempted to stand, she discovered that there was something stopping her, it was as if she weighed thousands of times more than usual. She then noticed a strange magical presence inside her. It flowed through her body making her feel more powerful, but it wasn't ordinary. This power frightened Tecna slightly as she wished for it to leave, then, just as she wished, it disappeared leaving Tecna with the strangest sensation she had ever felt. She felt connected to the room, something she never expected to happen.

After a short time of wandering around Omega, the group were beginning to get quite impatient. They had been walking for at least a few hours by then and so far the only progress they made was overhearing some convicts. Finally the land beneath them became more and more covered in snow until it was a foot deep. Then, a pair of footprints began to appear in the snow in front of them, they were faint at first but gradually became bolder as the friends travelled through the frozen land. "Hey, have you seen this?!" Brandon asked when he spotted the footprints. Glances were then exchanged through the group as they silently decided to follow them, they could lead to Tecna, they could lead them to somebody who knew where Tecna was or they could lead them towards danger. Whatever happened it would be much more interesting than what was currently happening.

A little nervous from the sudden surge of power, Tecna was hesitant to stand but did. She felt slightly dizzy but she didn't let it bother her. After failing at coming up with some sort of logical explanation for what happened she finally decided to investigate the strange hieroglyphs from before. She noticed that they were still glowing faintly, as she drew closer she could sense magical energy. It felt similar to the powerful sensation she had experienced only minutes before. When she delicately stroked one of the symbols it began to glow furiously and soon spirals of yellow light poured out, filling the room with a golden glow once again.


	11. Getting Nearer

_Chapter 11: Getting Nearer_

As each second passed by, more and more spiralling light poured out of a single hieroglyph, slowly but surely filling the frozen room with its glimmering ribbons of pure light. Tecna's legs were being enveloped but as she tried to escape but she discovered that struggling was useless. Soon the light became so intense that she had to close her eyes she didn't end up blinding herself. She felt a shiver go up her spine as something wrapped itself around her arms too, preventing her from moving. The ribbons started covering the rest of her body and she felt them cover her eyes.

Timmy glanced at his tracker to see where on Omega they were. The group were now plunging deeper and deeper into the dimension. By now they were all getting worried, if these footprints did belong to Tecna then she would be freezing this far down. Ahead of them they saw a small beam of light, it seemed to be coming from a small gap in the ice that surrounded them. What they didn't notice was that the footprints they had been following had become further apart as if they had been in a hurry and lead into the source of the light. As they drew nearer the girls got worried, the boys noticed this. "What's wrong Flora?" Helia asked worriedly, "H-Helia… there's a presence, I can feel magical energy. Can you girls sense it too?" she asked. Each Winx nodded, fear in their eyes. "What's making me wonder," Aisha began, "is that it is not evil, or good, it's not anything!". "Whoa", Sky replied shocked "that's possible?". "Apparently so" Aisha stated.

By now every inch of the ice room was filled to the bursting point with light. Finally, Tecna opened her eyes. She was floating in an ocean of gold, as she observed her surroundings a large square of white light appeared In front of her. Inside, colours swirled and began to take shape. Confused, the technology fairy watched the colours curiously, then she gasped in surprise as a picture of her in her Enchantix form appeared "What's my Enchantix form doing here?".


	12. Yuki

_Chapter 12: Yuki_

As she continued staring, a quiet, delicate voice echoed gently, bouncing of endless corners that didn't exist. "Tecna...", it whispered, "can you hear me?". Tecna just blinked in pure surprise at what she was hearing, before she was stunned simply from her Enchantix but those thoughts were temporarily pushed aside. "Um, yes, I can hear you?", she replied, a little unsure of what exactly she was meant to say. "My name is Yuki and I am the guardian of the Omega Dimension", the voice spoke again. Tecna turned around to see her. Yuki wore a long, elegant dress made of silver and she wore a crystal-like crown. "Before you ask me anything", Yuki began speaking before Tecna could, which Tecna honestly found rather rude, "I know how to help you out of this frozen dimension, you don't deserve to suffer here once again. If you allow me to tell you my plans there is no doubt you and your friends will leave here, but I warn you young fairy, it will not be easy. Are you willing to try?". "Though… really common sense would say that I shouldn't trust you, I don't feel like I have a choice", Tecna replied nervously, "but, WAIT! Yuki! Why is my Enchantix form here?". Yuki's face formed a sorrowful frown and she let out a long sigh before finally answering Tecna's question, "the answer to your question may shock you, but it's something you have to know. The image of your Enchantix that you see here is symbolising part of your memory, that is why I am here. When you were in this dimension last time you experienced some truly horrible things, so horrible that when you were back at Alfea you were having constant nightmares. In the end your memory had to be wiped of all the things you had experienced while here on this dimension. As this planet's guardian I know exactly what happened. I believe that the reason the convicts kidnapped you and brought you back here was because you found out one of their secrets, they want to kill you to make sure their secret doesn't get out. You need to regain your memories of how you survived this dimension last time or I can guarantee you will never leave".

After a minute of processing what she had just heard Tecna finally spoke. "So, my memory was wiped?",Tecna asked slowly, she felt slightly off about questioning what she had just clearly heard. Yuki just nodded before then replying, "Could you please tell exactly what you remember?". "Sure, okay", Tecna then began her recollection, "Well, obviously I got here by making my sacrifice on Andros and I fell through the Omega Portal which transported me here. The landing was quite rough, I landed near a small cave which I made my temporary home, then I used my magical energy to create enough warmth to keep me alive until I could find the mythical Omega Coral that was the only traces of when Omega was 'supposedly' water-based. I found it and made clothes out of it combined with my techno-magic to create an indestructible, warmth-emitting material. Over time I moved closer to where I thought the crust of the planet was, I was cold but able to maintain temperature and I cast various nutrition spells on pieces of ice. Soon after, about a day, I was sitting leaning against the wall, recovering energy when I heard something. A metallic object flew towards me and hit the ice beside me before returning. That's when Bloom and Sky found me, we then rescued Timmy, Helia, Brandon and the girls before finding the ship and flying back to Magix. Why is that important?". Yuki shook her head then waved her hand, transporting them both back to the room from before. Tecna then heard the familiar voices of her friends "I must leave now Tecna. Get your friends to help you recover your memory" Yuki said before vanishing, leaving Tecna is distress and confusion of what to do next.


	13. Together Again

_Chapter 13: Together Again_

"Oh man, more stupid paths?!", Stella moaned after seeing yet again, nothing. "Please Stella, be quiet. I swear you're getting worse than Riven!", Musa replied quickly to Riven's annoyance and he was not hesitant to reply with an angry "HEY!" to the musical fairy. "Besides," he continued, "does it matter if we talk, we've seen nothing for ages. I really doubt that somebody's going to hear us here of all places, do you guys realize just how far below the surface we are?!". That made everyone go quiet again, this time not from fear and caution but from realisation, they knew that no matter how hot-tempered he was, he did have a point, the chances of there being anything this deep down were very low, but little did they know that in fact somebody _was_ listening.

Tecna was standing bewildered in the middle of the room, going through the events of the past 20 minutes for the third time in her head when her concentration was suddenly broken by a sound. A voice. More than one voice. Two voices in fact. "That-That can't be… Stella and Musa? No, that's nearly impossible, this planet almost 20KM in diameter.",she murmured to herself but then she heard Riven and she giggled, "well, it's not that bad if I'm proved wrong once in a while". The technology fairy moved closer to where she heard her friends' voices, she then peered round the corner to see her friends walking past. "Winx!", Tecna called excitedly. They all turned around to see a certain technology fairy shivering behind them with a huge grin her face with her arms wrapped around herself for warmth. "TECNA!", they all called, rushing over to Tecna and enveloping her in a hug. "How you are down here Tec?", Musa asked. Tecna replied, "I could ask you all the same but I won't, besides, there's a lot I need to tell you and it may not be easy to follow".


	14. What To Do Now?

_Chapter 14: What To Do Now?_

After a short while of telling her friends all about Yuki and their mission to recover her memories, the group stood, trying to process what she had said. "Hah!", Riven laughed, breaking the silence, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard! A nice mystical magical creature _here_? You've got to be kidding!". "I hate to say this", Flora started, looking apologetically at Tecna, "But I have to agree with Riven. Why would there be a friendly form of magic in the Omega Dimension? And if there was, how could it survive? There's nothing to live on down here and even if there was, the convicts would either take it or… harm the creature… to say the least". Tecna was a little offended that her friends would doubt what she had said but tried not to let it get to her, she sighed, "Guys, as logical as your statement was, how would the convicts survive if there is nothing at all to live on?", this made Riven and Flora be quiet. "Okay then", Bloom said confidently, her eyes meeting with Tecna's, "You're in charge, what do we do now?".

"As I said before, Yuki ensured me that without regaining my memory we wouldn't leave this planet, so let's start with the basics, do any of you know about my past experiences regarding Omega? Musa, surely, as my room-mate, you would've overheard parts of my nightmares?", Tecna questioned, precise and right to the point. Musa stood thinking for a second before replying, "Nothing out of the ordinary ever happened, you just had a restless sleep, that's all". Tecna sighed, this was getting them nowhere. No suggestions came from the group, the one time Tecna got to be in charge, she had no clue what to do. Just then, an idea came into her head, "How about we search for the nearest camp? There's got to be some clue there!". She seemed to be pleased with her idea but Stella however, did not, "What!? Just wait one second!", she started, "Are you saying that we should just go somewhere surrounded by criminals?! You're insane! I'm sorry Tecna, I know I agreed I'd trust you with my life, but this is one exception, losing your memory must've made you forget how totally evil these guys are!". Timmy finally spoke up, he hated to disagree but somebody had to back up Stella or they would all walk into a death-trap, "Tec, Stella's right. I know you have the most experience with surviving in this dimension but walking straight into an area swarming with the Magical Dimension's worst criminals isn't the best idea. We'll just have to try to get your memory back some other way". "Okay", Tecna sighed, "It's just I - I don't know what to do".


	15. Ice And A Decision

_Chapter 15: Ice And A Decision_

As they stood together, the frozen walls of the Omega Dimension glistening around them, no ideas came to any of their minds. Then, without warning, Bloom began to walk slowly away from the group. The group of friends stared at her as she drifted towards a wall with her arm outstretched, her face looked mesmerized as her fingers lightly brushed against the ice. But, as sudden the daze started, it ended. Bloom's mind snapped back into to reality, she drew her arm back and pulled away in horror. The fairy was shocked speechless, she held her arm back behind her, blindly searching for one of her companions. At this, a blinding truth came to Sky, "Look, clearly there's something going on in this planet and I don't know about anyone else but I certainly don't want to become a part of it! And I'm **definitely** not letting Bloom get into any trouble because of some illusion you had!". As Sky grabbed Bloom's wrist in an attempt to lead her back to the safety of the ship, she lifted her gaze up confidently. "Sky, I know you care about me but I'm not going anywhere! I came here to help my friend and that's what I'm going to do!", Bloom said, removing Sky's hand from her wrist, "you can run back to the ship and hide but I'm staying here, and there's nothing you can do to convince me otherwise!". Bloom's outburst left most of the group speechless and the fairy feeling rather triumphant. Riven then decided that it was his turn to speak. "You know, as proud I am of Bloom for not just taking the coward's way out, I just have to say this: What exactly is the point of trying to get Tecna's memories back just so we get out of this planet? It's not hard, we're inside the planet so to get to the ship which is on the crust we go up. Also, we got rid of Tecna's memories for a reason, why bring them back?". This speech caused everyone to think. Perhaps he was right? Maybe it's not actually essential to get the memories back at all? Anyway, if they do go in search for them they'll end up in danger, and if they don't? They'll either get out or they won't. It's pretty simple.

Riven looked at Tecna for approval, she nodded. "Riven's right, I say we try to head for the ship and deal with anything if or when it comes. Who's with me?' Everybody cheered simultaneously, 'then let's go.'

At that, the group turned at began to head back the way they came, only one looked back, even for a second.


End file.
